Road Of Insanity
by ZombiCandyLand
Summary: This is the story of my Oc Synthia)) My mind is leaving. The voices never stop. I couldn't take it. I wanted to dig my nails into my ears. Block sounds. Destroy it. But I know this will not help. I know they are in my mind. I just want anything to help releave it. And then, out the dark, a voice reached out to me. She offered help. But the price is steep... I am not sure what to do
1. Chapter 1

The rain made it hard for her to see. She was running for her life, someone, or some_thing_, was chasing her. Its claws are razor sharp; at least she thought that they were claws. She was more worried about living at the moment to see any features well, but its fingers were long and sharp. She knew because some of them had cut her already. A sadistic laughter rang in her ears, and it chilled her worse than the rain did. She knew what was chasing her was female. The laugh was as soft as bells, but there was a twisted enjoyment to the laugh that would make a mountain shudder.

She looked back as she was running to see if _it_ was still following her, wrong choice. As she looked back, she missed the beer bottle that was on the ground. She stepped on it wrong and twisted her ankle. She tumbled head first on the paved concrete in the alley way. Everything was blurry, the sounds were muffled, and even so, she still heard the laugh that was growing closer by the second. Her thoughts were to get up and start running again, but her movements were slowed by her dazed brain. She turned to sit upright, just to be in the face of her chaser. Before she could let out a scream, the girl raised her hand and slashed across the women's chest, slicing her in half.

The chaser's fingers shrank back to normal as blood dripped off of them and her laughter filled the air as she smiled sadistically. She swallowed the soul whole, licking her lips with a pointed tongue. Someone yelled at her, a kid from DWMA. Her smile went away, fading to a snarl, and her form exploded into a blackness that moved like dye through water. Moving fast, it melted into the shadows, disappearing, dissolving and falling within darkness. Even when she left, her laughter echoed throughout the alley. Leaving the kid and her scythe alone in the alley.

-?-

"Ummm…, , all we have been doing this past week is dissecting. Can we pleeeeaaasee move on to a different topic?" Complained a girl on the top row of class. Others mumbled and nodded their approval. This led to a large argument among the students and Stein about wither or not they should dissect another frog, rat, mouse, bat, rare bird, or whatever. '_As long as it's not my dad up there teaching, I don't care._' Thought Maka as she was reading a book. Soul sat next to her looking bored, Black*Star was on top of a desk proclaiming that he was a god while poor Tsubaki was standing by smiling. Patty was making another Giraffe, Liz was trying to calm kid down who was having a bad hair day and that no matter how hard he seemed to try, he couldn't get one piece of his hair to stay down.

"Stein, Shinigami wants us." Spirit said entering the class room of out of control kids. "I already have a substitute ready for you. Shinigami says that it's important."

"Alright," he said rising from the chair, "Class, mind the sub."

"There you are. I have something to show the two of you." Shinigami-Sama said gesturing to the mirror in the center of the death room. It showed a frozen screen of a girl sitting in the corner of a room covered in padding. She wore a strait jacket and her hair covered her face, making it hard to see her expression.

"What does this have to do with us?" Spirit asked a little worried that Stein might snap at the sight of someone in the Insane Asylum.

"I want to see if you two can figure it out before I try tell to you." Shinigami said moving his hand so that the screen unfroze. The girl was laughing. It sounded like soft bells, but there was an uneasy edge to it that sent chills down the miester and weapons back. She threw her head back as her laugh got louder and more twisted. The hair now gone from her face, they could see that she was only about four-teen. Spirit felt a pang of sadness as he noticed the girl's age. The same age as Maka.

Her laughing suddenly stopped and her eyes got wide, like a dear in head lights. Her breathing hitched in her throat. She sat like that for a few minutes; breathing rapid, her eyes wide and rocking back and forth. Without warning she started to scream. Yelling at nothing particular, saying 'shut up', 'get out of my head' and 'please go away'. By now tears were running down her face. The last thing they saw was the door open and a man came in. The screen went back to the frozen image it started as.

"I still don't get it. Why are you showing us this?" Spirit was having issues getting rid of the sad feeling that came from watching that girl.

"I got it." Stein says hitting the palm of his hand with the bottom of his fist. "It's Synthia Crow."

"Wait..." Spirits eyes got wide as he realized that Stein was right. It was Synthia Crow. She was a girl that went to class with him and Stein. She was a close friend to Stein, she was, 'unique' like he was. But she just liked to see how much she could push until people broke. But unlike Stein, when you asked her to stop and not do it to you or anyone you care about, she did just that. She stopped. "But, why is she still the same age as when we last saw her? It's been quite a few years since she went missing."

"Yes. We are not quite sure why she's still four-teen, it must be because she is part witch." Said Shinigami. Stein nodded in approval. And Spirit was going to ask a question when the screen got an incoming call. It was a girl with short hair in an outfit that classified her as an asylum worker.

"Shinigami-Sama." She bowed. The trio could hear sirens in the background. "You remember the girl you asked me to keep an eye out for you?" She asked breathing hard. Shinigami nodded "She has escaped."

"Oh my... Well, try to find her A.S.A.P." He said to her, his hands together. She nodded and said yes sir as the image faded. "I need you two to act normal and go back to the class rooms."

"What about Synthia? She is in no condition to be wandering around the streets." Stein said taking a deep drag of his cigarette with his other hand in his pocket.

"We'll just see how well they can catch her on they catch her on their own."

***O_O***

Synthia sat in a dark alley way. Still wearing the straight jacket, it just was not strapped like it was before. Her hands were plastered to her ears with her nails digging into her head, making her blood run down her face. She was rocking back and forth while more tears were dripping from her face at a steady pace. They just wouldn't go away. They all talk at once, each one yelling at the top of their lungs to be heard over the others. And every time she was able to understand one and do as it asked, it went away. But two more came in its place. The voices were driving her mad. Beyond the point of ever being sane. She clenched her ears so hard they bled. Pain is what kept her in reality in times like this. But all at once, they all stopped.

'They sure are persisting aren't they?' Shocked, she looked around it sounded so familiar and it sounded so close to her. No way that was in her head. 'Oh but I am. And I'm not just a voice, I'm your savior.' The last word sounded more like a purr than a word.

"W-what do you mean 'savior'?" She asked. The blood was now dried on her nails and in a trail down her face. But the tears had only slowed on their journey to the ground.

'Well, I can save you from those other voices. Think about it. No more random voices yelling at you all day, your head belonging to you now and no one else. Doesn't that seem nice?' She asked in a silky voice. It did seem nice. Ever since the incident with her miester, she hasn't had a break from the voices. Yeah, she heard them before, but the magnitude multiplied when she died.

"Well… that would be nice. But-" She was cut off by the woman in her head.

'No buts my sweet. Although, for this to work, I will need you to do me a favor.' Of course, there's always a catch. They never just give it to you.

"Wh-what would need to be done?" She asked. She was not all that sure that this was really happening. It could just be part of her insanity.

'Just a small thing really, all you need to do is eat one human soul. That's it. No more, no less.' You could tell by listening to her talk that she had an evil purpose behind this. And the thing is, Synthia was actually thinking of doing it. One human soul can't hurt. Can it? It's not like one soul can make you go evil can it?

"Ok. But just one. Then, you make all the voices in my head disappear." She sounded a lot more confident than she felt. And she hoped it didn't show. Because, this be real or not, she wants those voices gone.

***:O***

In the center of the dark room, a woman stood over a crystal ball. Watching a small image of a girl killing a person from the street with her long claw like fingers. Then eating their soul with a crocked smile. The woman had been watching for a few minutes now. The girl has eaten a total of three souls so far. The woman smiled in amusement. '_My sweet, what I forgot to tell you is that the one human soul would fry your already fragile system. And, since you no longer really control yourself, you continue to eat more souls. But the stronger you get, the weaker your mind will become. Making you a very, very easy target._' She laughed as she watched the girl eat another soul.

"I think I will send my first Bonding Chain, just to be sure that I have the right amount of control over you." She says aloud raising one of her arms so that her palm was facing the crystal ball. The center of her palm turned black and a transparent black chain came slithering out. The chain swirled around the witch. When she closed her fingers over palm, deeming that there was enough chain, it shot into the crystal ball. You could see it go into Synthia and you could see her cringe in pain.

The chain went into her and vanished. From the outside, you could see no effect. But if you saw what was happening to her soul, you would see that the chain has wrapped itself around it. Bonding her and the witch.

***O~O***

A smile played across her lips. Her new victim ran into the alley way. Into the dead end. She laughed, knowing that the girl's life was going to end soon, that the rain would make her an easier kill, that the girl was terrified, that the girl would die at her hands. But most of all, when the girl is dead, she would get another soul to eat.

The woman she was chasing looked back to see if she was still there and stepped on beer bottle and fell to the ground. Hitting her head on the pavement. Synthia's smile grew larger. She flexed her hands, cracking her bones and getting them ready for their fifth kill. The woman's movements were slow and confused. She moved and splashed the water around more than normal. You could tell her brain was in panic mode. But her body was unable to cooperate. The only thing that she was able to do before Synthia was in her face was sit up. She had opened her mouth to scream, but it was too late. Synthia had already sliced into her.

Her claws turned back into fingers and blood dripped off of them. Her laughter filled the open space. The rain's continuous pitter patter seemed to mingle with the bell like laugh in sadistic harmony. She picked up the soul and swallowed it, licking her lips with her pointed tongue. A girl from DWMA yelled at her. Her smile turned into a nasty snarl. Before the girl could get into fighting range, she turned herself into darkness. Melting into the shadows of the alley way, all she left was her laughter and the woman's body. The girl and her scythe looked for where she went, but had no luck.


	2. Chapter 2

She dragged her claws across the metal walls on either side of her, making horrible high pitched scratching sounds. Joining the scratching sound, like a sickening chorus in a sadistic song, was a soft laughter. Her laughter was coming from whatever she had left of a soul, and the only reason why she was laughing was because the world is a funny place to her. The laughter and screeches went together in perfect harmony. The only thing missing was a scream to top it off, and it would have been the perfect scene to a horror movie. Soon, the hallway came to a stop and she stopped as well dropping her hands to her side, she began to talk with herself.

"It's almost time." She said, licking her lips in anticipation. "We just have to wait for the sun to finish setting. Then we can go out and find some more souls to eat." Her laughter sounded way too happy after that last comment.

She frowned. "But, what if we get caught? What if that girl comes back with her scythe?" She asked with her voice in a low whisper and looking around, all most as if saying it to loud will cause them all to show up.

"Let them come." She cackled as she rubbed her hands together. "They should have strong, delicious souls. They should provide more of a challenge for us to." She stated after a fit of laughter.

She walks outside and looks around, just to make sure that no one is watching. She raised her hand, "Come here my lovely pet~" she cooed. From the shadows leapt a big black mass of darkness. It jumped to land on her arm, on the way there it turned into a large crow. It cawed at her and she scratched under its chin. "Good boy. Listen, I want to eat some more souls tonight. And I want you to look for some for me. Think you can do that?" She asked as she stopped scratching his chin and kissed the top of his head. He cawed and flew off, as he got above the buildings, he exploded and turned into several littler versions of himself and went in different directions. "Such a good boy. He obeys Mommy so well." She smiled sadistically as she ran off to the city.

~~O_O~~

Synthia perched on the top of a building waiting for her pet to come back with some news. She had done a quick search of the city and didn't see any one of interest. And after some time of thinking she decided that it was better if she just laid low for a while, as in not walking around until she knew where her target is, that girl had definitely seen her. And if she was from DWMA, she would have told Shinigami by now or at least some choice friends. She heard wings fluttering and looked up from her thoughts. She smiled when she saw her minion. "Bring back good news I hope." She said teasingly as she held her arm up so that he could land on it. The bird hopped to her shoulder and whispered into her ear. Telling her that there is a drunk woman over on Death Alleyway. It was a dead end a there was nowhere to run. 'The perfect opportunity.' She thought as she smiled widely.

She smiled at her pet and told it to remind her that when she gets home to give him a treat. Then sent him away. 'So let's go get this soul. Shall we?' she asked herself as she jumped off of the building. To Synthia's satisfaction, Death Alleyway wasn't that far from where she was. When she got there, the woman was so out of it that she didn't even hear the laughter that was the warning signal to start running. She elongated her fingers to claws by gathering shadows around them. She shoved the woman against the wall and put her hand over the woman's mouth. Synthia smiled and leaned in so her face was closer.

"The interesting part is killing you." She whispered as she dragged the point of her finger across the woman's cheek cutting it, making the woman shudder with fear. "The best part is eating your soul." She licks her lips and the woman starts to cry. "But do you wanna know the part with the most fun?" She asked pulling her head back and raising her arm getting ready to slice her in half. But before she could kill her, the woman screamed. But, the scream ended early. Synthia chuckled as she looked at the woman. "The part that is the most fun…is scaring you." She stated in a matter of fact tone as she liked the blood off of her claws. Victory was short lived as the girl with the scythe showed up again. This time with a few friends.

_~O_O~_

Maka was currently with all of her friends. Black*Star was boasting that he could beat anyone and that he was a god. Soul was laughing at Black*Star and saying that he could take him. Tsubaki just walked in silence as always with a sweat drop sliding down her face. Death The Kid was being dragged by Liz because he thinks that one of the candles in front of the picture was too short. Liz was telling him to suck it up because this is the first time that they have been out in a long time and of course Patty was laughing at the two of them. And Crona was just walking with Maka talking about nothing in particular when Ragnarok decided to make an appearance. Poking him and pulling at his hair, causing the whole group to have to stop.

"Stop teasing him Ragnarok!" Maka said slapping his hands away from Crona's checks, which were currently pulling on them.

"Make me!" Ragnarok shouted as he pulled one of the corners of his mouth and stuck out his tongue.

Maka was about to say something but was interrupted by a scream. It was cut off quickly but they could tell that it had come from the alley way a few blocks from them. Liz, Patty, Ragnarok, Tsubaki and Soul turned to their weapon form and they ran to the alley way and saw Synthia licking her elongated fingers. The woman's body lay on the ground with her blood pooling around the four-teen year olds shoes. She had turned to look at them, making blood splash up on to her already stained grey sweats. Smiling widely, she wiped whatever blood hadn't dripped off onto her straight jacket, which was splattered with blood. Then she gently pulled down the sleeves which had been torn to make shorter and had blood stained all around the wrists.

Smiling, she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. "Hello again…" She opened her eyes and looked at Maka "I'm sorry, I don't think I ever got your name." Closing and then opening her hands made all the joints pop in union.

"You shouldn't care about her! I'm the big shot here!" Black*Star shouted as he lunged at her with Tsubaki as a Chain Scythe. Being caught slightly off guard, Synthia blocked and stumbled backwards. Taking advantage off her current vulnerability, Kidd shot Liz and Patty at her multiple times. The black haired girl covered her face with her hands and the bullets that were aimed at her face bounced off, the ones aimed other places though, went in. Quick pain shot up her arm, stomach, legs and shoulders. Using her magic, she threw one of the trash cans at Kidd. Then, feeling that someone was behind her, she quickly seeped into the ground. Just as she melted with the shadows on the ground, Crona slashed out at her.

"Hey… Where did she go?" Asked Liz who turned back to human form along with Patty to check to make sure that Kidd was ok. There is a large chance that the trash sent him into shock, with his large OCD issue and all.

Maka looked around, it was just like last time. She disappeared and she wasn't seen of sense then. But when she vanished last time, she was completely off the radar. Maka could still feel her soul somewhere near, but it was bouncing around the alley, like a phone signal being bounced around the world so you can't track it. A loud screeching sound got their attention, a figure sprouted from the ground. It looked human, but the eyes, mouth and the holes that were supposed to be the nose were glowing red. The back was twisted and bent, the arms long and crocked, its fingers sharp and extended, the body was thin and this thing's mouth was made of jagged points that dripped white on to the ground. It stayed attached to the ground, its legs were hidden somewhere beneath the shadows. It swept its arm out and hit Black*Star, sending him cashing into the wall. The thing growled at Maka and hunched over, using its large hands to hold its self up and clawing at the ground, leaving marks and creating horrible noises. Maka took the stance to attack it, but it suddenly exploded into a black smoke and vanished in the shadows, much like Synthia does. Crona was standing over the girl that had summoned it, he had hit the back of her head with the hilt of Ragnarok. Maka walked over to them both and raised her scythe to strike, but Soul flew out of her hand.

"What?!" Maka turned to the footsteps she heard. A boy around her age walked up, his light brown hair was thin and went to his shoulder. A black shirt with a rock band logo was overlapped by a thin jacket that was coming undone at the ends. His black jeans were ripped, tattered and covered in holes and his combat boots were covered in dried mud. The green eyes were empty and watching them, Maka and Crona.

~_-O.o-_~

Synthia couldn't see clearly, everything was blurry and the world was spinning around her. She propped herself up on one elbow and coughed up some blood. She knew that if she didn't get up soon she would die, from the people she was fighting or from blood loss. The soft voice showed up again, it told her that she needed to get up. Saying words of encouragement, praising her for all of her good work and that she still has some more jobs to do. Synthia's brain was currently scattered, so the words said by the other woman made no sense at the current moment. Her breathing was heavy and she shook her head to try and clear it. Things were coming in and out of focus. She heard faint words, they came from a voice she knew. A voice that she lived with ever sense she left Death City so many years ago. Shakily, she lifted herself up so that she could see what was happening. She saw her roommate with a hand gun pointed at the kids she was just fighting. He was saying something in his always calm and cold demeanor and the girl with the scythe was yelling at him. He looked at Synthia and said something that looked like 'Are you alright?' but she couldn't hear him, she could just barely make out that it was him.

_'You need to leave. NOW.'_ The voice told her severely _'Just because you have a friend here doesn't mean that you are safe. They will not stop until they know for sure that you are dead.'_ Synthia shook her head trying to grab ahold of the things that she was being told. She understood the words, she just couldn't make an action out of them. After a few, long, drown out seconds, her head cleared and she glared at them all and snarling. She explodes into smoke so that she could vanish into the darkness.

When she left the boy cursed under his breath and the students of DWMA looked at him, wanting an answer for what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

"… Where am I..?" the girl asked. She was wearing a black lace night gown and her long black hair was like silk framing her thin body. Her feet were bare and she could feel a cold surface beneath her and rubbed her arms. The room, at least it seemed like a room, was pitch black and the only thing that could be seen were her eyes. Her bright blue eyes shined in the darkness. Wanting to know more about where she was, the girl reached out one arm and it touched a wall. She tried to look at her hand, but she couldn't see it. She put the other one right in front of her face and she couldn't see it. "Damn it…" she said and just for the fun of it she placed stretched her arm to the other side. She came in contact with another wall. The girl sighs and keeps her hands on the walls as she walks down the hallway. She shook her head when she heard a buzzing in the back of her mind and her eyes widened as it turned to talking. It was faint and soft, but it sounded like a room of people where talking. She lashed her head side to side and looked behind her but saw no reason for the voices… She shuddered as she had the thought that the voices might be in her head again "Th-that's nonsense…" she said shaking her head and denying the whole thing. She walked in the only way it would let her until her left hand ran out of wall. She slowed down and put her hand in front of her with her other hand on the wall. She quickly came to a point to where both hands were against a wall and out of the corner of her eye she saw a door. No light coming from it, just a door. And it seemed to float in the middle of nothing. Cautiously, she walked towards it, waiting for some sort of trap. Her heart beat was loud and echoing through the hall and her quacking breath mingled with it and the deadly silence. She got to the door and swallowed; she had a bad feeling about opening it so she turned around to leave but ran into a wall. 'Guess I can't go that way…' she thought looking back at the door and grabbing the nob.

When she opened the door and something pushed her into a room. She fell to her hands and knees with her hair covering her face. She looked back at the door but it had disappeared. As she was looking up, bright lights turned on full blast and blinded her. She covered her eyes to block the stinging light. As she leaned her head against the ground, the voices that were so soft before began to grow in volume. "Shut up…" she said hoping that if she said it they would. But it only made them talk more, getting louder and louder "I said be quiet" she said sternly and moved her hands from her hands to her ears. But they kept getting louder, like someone was turning up the volume at a steady pace "SHUT UP!" she screamed at them and started to rock back and forth. As they got louder the girl got more and more upset. Soon, tears came streaming from her eyes "Why won't they stop..?" she sobbed and rocked back and forth, back and forth.

After a few more minutes of doing this, they all stopped. All at once, it was like the man at the volume button hand just pressed the power button and turned them all off. She opened her eyes and saw the ground, her vision was blurred from the tears. Her head was still in her hands and she was on her knees, head tilted down and she was hunched over. As the tears ran down her face she looked up at the brilliantly white room. The light being reflected from the walls and the floor hurt her eyes. But she sat up and looked around anyway, forcing herself to ignore the blinding light. When she looked up she couldn't see any ceiling, only a light was there. She stood up shakily and almost fell down. Forcing herself to stand she started to walk, not sure where she was going but she continued to walk. "… How do I get out of here..?" She asked, to no one in particular and wrapped her arms around herself tightly.

As she walked forwards, with nowhere else to walk, hoping that that she would run into another door. She heard a loud cracking noise and looked around. The walls, the floor even the ceiling had cracks in them. The ceiling was nothing but light, but the cracks formed large dark lines in zigzag forms of random patterns. She stopped walking and looked around, wondering when it would give away. The sound continued in a soft pace as the lines got longer and wider, until they all gave in. The ground crumpled first, not being able to hold her weight any more. Then the walls fell in pieces followed soon by the ceiling. Her scream echoed through the empty blackness, but it soon swallowed her whole.

Synthia shot out of bed and clutched the part of her shirt that was over her heart. It was racing and her breaths were rigid and uneven. She heard a buzzing in the back of her head and her eyes widened. Quickly she reached to her side table and picked up a pill bottle. When she shook it she discovered it was empty and she stood up and went to the kitchen. She opened the cabinets and pulled open all the drawers looking for the other bottle franticly. As she did so, the girl in the other bedroom of the two bedroom apartment had woken up from all the noise and walked out to see what was going on.

As she walked into the kitchen the blonde's curls bounced with every step, like springs that were connected to her head. Her normally open and alert hazel eyes were now droopy and unfocused. She covered her mouth and yawned "What are you doin' at this hour?" she asked the weapon as she went looking through all the cabinets and slamming them closed after she rummaged through them all.

"I'm looking for my pills…" she said only half hearing the miester at the door way in her plain white night gown. "You haven't seen them have you..?" she asked as the girl behind her walked up to the counter.

"You mean this one?" she asked holding it up with an irritated are-you-that-stupid look that she seems to always give Synthia. The girl maybe smart but she was lacking on the side for common sense at times

Synthia sweat dropped and took it from her miester "Yeah… That's what I was looking for…" she said as she opened it then popped one into her mouth. Taking a drink of water, she swallowed the pill easily. Sighing and sitting down at the table she laid her head on her crossed arms. "They are getting worse Pyrite… What should I do..?" she asked softly, trying not to sound too worried about it.

Pyrite patted the other girls head softly, not really sure what to say. Not wanting to say it will be ok and it turn out to be something horrible, then not wanting to be negative and making it worse "You have the pills, they are keeping you at bay for now… Shinigami-Sama obviously has faith in you. Otherwise he wouldn't let you continue to collect souls with me" she said trying to keep her attitude happy so her friend would cheer up.

Synthia chuckled softly and lifted her head up "Yeah… I guess he does to keep a person like me on the campus" she said then automatically thought of Stein and how unstable he was "Then again… He has some odd people collecting souls for him" she stated and started to chuckle as Pyrite blinked and looked at her in confusion.

"Anyways… We might as well start getting ready for school… It's about time that we get up anyway… Just an hour early~" she said and skipped off to her room. Synthia simply blinked and watched the blonde as she went to the room on the opposite side of the hallway, her curls bouncing up and down. Making a mental note to ask her where her spare energy comes from and where she could find her own.

Getting up, she went to her room and looked in the mirror 'I'm a mess… hair is matted, makeup got smeared… not to mention the bags under my eyes now' she sighed pulled out a pair of her dark grey sweat pants and a simple tanktop, deciding to wear her hoodie over it. She got a wash cloth and washed away all the smudged makeup, only reapplying mascara. Pulling out her brush, she brushed the knots out of her hair and put it up in a pony tell. "There, if anyone asks… I was too lazy to get ready… and that's why I look like crap" she said then sighed "Sadly enough, everyone will actually believe it to" she said and walked back into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of milk.

She waited for a half hour for her miester to finish getting ready. As she was waiting on her preppy miester to be finished getting ready, she had drank a glass of milk and several cookies. "You're going to get fat you know" Pyrite stated as she walked into the room and got a glass of orange juice. Synthia looked over her miester, her curls had more bounce than before, and her eyes were outlined with a thick coat of eyeliner with blue eye shadow to make her amber eyes pop out, along with some mascara to make her eyelashes longer. Her clothes were simply but effective, a yellow shirt that went from shoulder to shoulder with a blue tanktop underneath, along with a pair of blue skinny jeans and a pair of sandals.

Synthia only laughed at her comment and lifted her cup of milk up "To obesity!~" she cheered and ate another cookie and took a swig of her milk, setting it down on the table with a 'thud'. Pyrite laughed at her weapons silliness shook her head.

"You're so odd… I will never understand you" she said still laughing and taking a drink of her orange juice and starting to fix herself some toast "How are you feeling now Synthia… If you're not feeling better we could call in sick and take the day off" she said waiting for her toast to pop out of the toaster.

Synthia only shook her head "I'm better now… And we need to show up for class, what about your friends and stuff?" she asked referring to the group of girls that her miester always hung out with. Pretty much everyone at DWMA avoided her. The two deciding factors in that are A. she is a half witch and B. she was as bad as Stein when it came to 'experimenting'. The good thing with her though is that she stops after the first time and normally only does small things. Like seeing how people would react in a certain situation, like when fear is introduced into a situation how does one react? Why does this person act this way and not that way? What causes that to be the case? When those questions are answered, she leaves. It's as simple as that. At least she doesn't leave scars when she is done.

Pyrite sighed "I told you that they could be your friends to if you would just let them" she said and started to put strawberry jelly onto her toast, doing her best to make it even and the right serving size. This only made Synthia laugh at her. "What's so funny!? I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you and you start to laugh?" she said starting to get mad at her weapon.

Synthia shook her head and waved her hand as she smiled "I'm not laughing at your proposal… I'm laughing at you and your perfectionism~" she said perfectionism in a really famine voice that was the opposite of how she really talked and it made her miester roll her eyes and continue with the toast "But the idea that your friends would become mine is ridicules… Out of all the kids in the ENTIRE school, they are the ones that avoid me the most" she said then ate another cookie.

Pyrite huffed "I avoided you at one point to you know…" she said and took a bite of her toast then taking a drink of her orange juice. "But I learned that you are a nice person… Deep inside that black hole you call a soul" she said the last part in a loud whisper making her weapon laugh and throw a cookie at her.

"Like your one to talk Miss Vanity~" Synthia laughed and shook her head, eating one of the last two cookies in front of her. Synthia looked at the time and sighed "If we are going to get to school on time we had better get a move on" Pyrite looked at the time as well and cursed under her breath, putting her toast in the fridge. Synthia shot her a questioning look and Pyrite only giggled, grabbing her bag and tossing Synthia hers before walking out the door.


End file.
